As wireless communications systems continue to evolve and improve, it may be common for a service area to be served by multiple wireless communications systems as service providers upgrade equipment while keeping older equipment operational for compatibility purposes. In order to maximize user equipment (UE) flexibility, UE may be operable in the multiple wireless communications systems. These UEs may be referred to as hybrid devices.
In general, there may be several different classes of hybrid devices. For example, there may be two transmit antennas/two receive antennas (2 Tx/2 Rx) hybrid devices that may be capable of simultaneous uplink/downlink communications with two wireless communications systems, while a one transmit antenna/two receive antennas (1 Tx/2 Rx) hybrid devices may be capable of simultaneous reception with two wireless communications systems but can only transmit with one wireless communications system and a one transmit antenna/one receive antennas (1 Tx/1 Rx) hybrid devices may be capable of communicating with one wireless communications system at any given time.
When operating in an area served by multiple wireless communications systems, a hybrid device may be capable of simultaneously establishing data sessions with the multiple wireless communications systems. However, in order to maintain each of the sessions with the multiple wireless communications systems, the hybrid device may be required to periodically make a transmission in a corresponding wireless communications system to keep the session active, also commonly referred to as keeping the connection alive.